Blue Charger
by mahvisionz
Summary: A mysterious girl seeks for revenge on Tori, and when the blue wind ranger finds the truth about her past, she too, looks for revenge to take back what's rightfully hers. [Also the relationship between Tori/Blake develops]
1. Wipe Out

NOTE: aiyte well ummz...i don't know what to say. lolz. this is like my first PRNS fanfic...so enjoy ! tell me what you think !  
  
"Wipe Out"  
  
Tori  
  
It was a good beautiful day at the beach. The sun was up, the sky is clear, and it was just me and the water. I held on to the surfboard on my side as I close my eyes and felt the breeze swept pass by me. I then turned around and saw the guys waved, suprisingly having a good time. I didn't think they would want to tag along with me, since they'd probably want to do their own thing. Like with Shane who loves skateboarding and the rest of the guys with their motorcross obsession. We all have different hobbies, and I definitely respect that. The cool thing is, we do buy some time to check out and see how the other is doing, whether it's skateboarding, motorcross, or even surfing. We're always there for one another, and that makes the 5 of us so tight, and I wouldn't change my friends for the world.  
  
As I was about to hit the water, I spotted Shane, Hunter and Dustin flirting with some girls wearing bikinis. I just rolled my eyes and laughed at the fact that they were making complete fools of themselves without even noticing it. I then, turned to the other side and saw Blake with Cyber Cam waving to me as I waved back. "Surf's up girl!" Blake shouts out as I laid face down on my board and began paddling, side by side with another blonde surfer chick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Blake  
  
Here I am, chilling at the beach, sitting with Cyber Cam on the sandy shore as we watched the other guys flirt with some chicks nearby. We laughed hysterically once Shane made a move on one of the girls, putting his arm around a brunette as she sadly backed away from him and left. Poor guy, I thought as I turned away and focused on the direction to where Tori was paddling on her surfboard from afar. Man did she look great from where I was sitting with her blue board shorts and a tankini top! Dude...that girl looks good all the time. Her amazing beauty, spunk, athleticism, potential, and her braveness really got me attracted to her. She's so unique and different from most girls, which makes her such an awesome chick!  
  
I was off to my own world for awhile till Shane joined us. He sighs as he picked up a small rock from the sand and threw it in front of him. "You alright, man?" I asks, although I knew what he was all bummed out about.  
  
"Man, is it just me or am I just bad luck with girls?" The red ranger asks with a frown.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it." I said, trying to cheer him up. "She's not your type anyways. You could do better than that!"  
  
"But look at those guys." Shane says following a sigh as he looks at Hunter and Dustin's success in talking and flirting with the girls without scarying them away. He then turned around and faced me. "Chicks dig them, man!"  
  
"Dude, don't worry about it. You'll have your chance. Trust me." I said reassuringly.  
  
"Easy for you to say." He adds with a sudden smirk. "You have it going on too with the ladies." I stared at him in total confusion, like I didn't know what he was talking about. And I didn't. With girls, I can never start a conversation to impress them without freaking out. At times I wonder, maybe it's because I wasn't really attracted to them, and that I wasn't interested at all...or it was the fact that I grew up being scared of girls. I don't know. It's strange to hear Shane say that I have it going on too with the ladies. I wanted to just laugh at his face. That was so untrue. I don't find myself attractive, or at least I think so. "Oh come on!" Shane lets out a chuckle. "You know who I'm talking about." He winked. "Tori."  
  
Tori. The name that brings music to my ears. Yeah, I'm attracted to Tori. Honestly, the first girl I have ever felt this way about. But I have no clue if she felt the same way about me or not. I get this feeling that when we're together, she would lead me to a sign or something, as if there's something she wanted to tell me. I haven't told anyone about it, although I do try to make it look obvious for them with all the flirting, but I didn't care. I always kept in mind that Tori probably knew by now that I have a thing for her. Shane already gets the picture. "What are you saying?" I asks when Shane was now off to his own world. I could tell I caught him off guard when he was all of a sudden staring off into space, not aware with what I just asked. I waved my hand in front of him, and took a glimpse to where or who he was looking at. "Dude..." I called out to him as Cyber Cam tried to get his attention as well. "Shane? Hello?" He began to look worried as he moved his head to the left, and then to the right as if he was looking for something or someone. A grimace look suddenly spread across his face as he stood up, and from then on, I knew something was up. "Yo, Shane!" I shook him by the shoulder while his glance remained stuck on the water. "Get out of it!"  
  
"Where's Tori?" He mumbled, still looking around throughout the whole beach. I didn't quite get what he said, so I flashed a questionable expression on my face. "Tori!" Shane looks at me as my head jerked back.  
  
I stared back at him weirdly. "Dude, what about her?"  
  
"I don't see her out there, man!" He panicked.  
  
"Chill...isn't she surfin', dude?" Cyber Cam wonders as I put my hand up on my forehead to block the sun rays from my eyes to see if I can spot Tori from where I was standing in the water. I too began to worry when I see no sign of her. That's weird, I thought. Moments ago she was just paddling on her surfboard towards the current. She could've not gone that far. I began to feel really stupid. I was just thinking about her, and then suddenly she disappears. Why was I so careless.  
  
Seconds later, Shane viciously grabbed my shoulder like something important was up. "Look!" He yells out and gasps as he points at Tori's surfboard, floating on water to shore. "She's nowhere near it!" Oh no, I thought as thousands of negative images came wanderin' in my head. "Come on! Let's go!" Shane leads the way as me and Cyber Cam came running towards the water behind him. I hoped in my mind that nothing bad happened to Tori. Nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Tori  
  
I paddled and paddled as fast as I could till I reached the spot where 40- 50 feet waves were present, which are highly one of the most dangerous waves to surf. I didn't even bother to tell the guys that I was gonna be way back here to where all the action took place. Not like they even care. This has always been my spot, so I was very familiar with it. I sat on my board and waited for a good one while the others around me waited as well. I looked to my left at the same blonde surfer chick with her back completely towards me when I turned to her, and then a dark brown haired skinny guy to my right. Suddenly everyone's faces were focused on the next wave coming in, which was so perfect! I paddled till the tip of my board was facing shore, and immediately went for it. The blonde girl to my left began paddling, and before I even know it, we were going neck in neck on the same wave.  
  
I felt the rush behind me, as I quickly went on my feet and balanced myself on the board. I turned my head to the left, and glance over at the blonde girl who looked so familiar, and alot like me. Other than having long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was a bit shorter. I couldn't exactly tell who it was since the waves were blocking my view, and separating us both. I looked straight ahead as a huge wave cast a shadow over me. Before it nearly hit me, I managed to escape from the barrel when suddenly the blonde girl attempted to glide in front of me as our boards colided onto each other. I heard her groaned as if she expected me to fall off when I was able to stay on. I caught her glaring at me so evilly cold that I just wanted to knock her down right there! "Get out of the way!" I yelled. She leaned forward and surfed on the shoulder of the wave as she made a 180 degree turn and felt her board hit me from the side. I plunged into the water, and began swimming up to the surface. Once I took a breath, a huge wave came over me and forced my head back under water. My body twirled and spun around as my back landed on a hard rock below. I cried in pain as I held onto my shoulder and desperately used my legs to swim myself back up. Luckily I was able to keep myself underwater for awhile without running out of breath...or else it would've been too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Blake  
  
Me and Shane went running as the sands between our toes caused us to trip. We stood up, and quickly took off our shirts once we hit the water. Cam was told to stay on shore and see if he can spot Tori from there. Once me and Shane were on the deep end, we dived and began swimming as fast as we could. We parted, as I took the left side, and he took the right. Waves were strongly intense as they kept pushing me back. I fought back and just kept paddling, shouting Tori's name along the way. "Tori! Tori!" I held my breath as I plunged into the water. I suddenly had scary thoughts of Tori drowning or caught between the waves, but I just shook my head, knowing that she's alright, although my gut senses trouble.  
  
Momentarily, I heard someone shouting my name. "Blake!" I turned around, and there was Shane paddling towards me. "Any luck?" He asks as he wipes out the dripping water on his face. I nodded my head in dismay as we both kept swimming forward. I had my hopes up, thinking that it was Tori yelling my name, but I was disappointed when it wasn't. I hope we're not too late, I thought when unexpectedly I heard someone taking a desperate gasp. "Shane! Blake!" We heard a voice yell out from the distance. "Help!"  
  
"Tori!" Shane called out as he pulled me towards him. "Come on, man! She's over there." He points.  
  
Once I saw Tori's head pop out on the surface, looking hurt, I began paddling my heart out. Once I got to her, I lifted her arm, and opened my eyes wide-eyed when there was a huge servere cut on her shoulder that began to bleed. "Oh my God." I panted. "Tori, you're hurt!"  
  
"Just please..." She cried painfully. "Swim me to shore. My shoulder is jammed."  
  
"You'll be okay." Shane said reassuringly as he took her other arm. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Hunter  
  
The day at the beach went alright for awhile, till it backfired on me. It was going swell for me and Dustin with the fine chicks we were kicking it with till all of a sudden we heard yelling from Shane and my brother Blake. I thought at first they were just messin around, so I didn't even bother. But as Cyber Cam came running up to us, saying Tori is missing, I paused right there and couldn't think straight for a second. The words Tori is missing brought guilt into my blood, knowing that I was too careless and busy flirting with girls that I hardly even know, instead of looking after one of my good friends, who may be in serious trouble. Boy, was I such an idiot.  
  
Once we heard the news, me and Dustin immediately went to the water, in search for Tori. Shane and Blake were already out there, looking and trying to save the blonde, as they fight their way through the large waves. Last time we both saw her was when she was holding up her surfboard, getting ready to hit some waves, so we assumed that she was somewhere out there. Man was I scared if anything happened to her. And then there she was with Shane and Blake as they paddled her to shore. I sighed in relief as me and Dustin went to help them. Thank God, I thought. "What happened?!" I asked in concern as the 4 of us laid Tori down on the sand.  
  
"We need to take her to Ninja ops!" Blake stated worriedly. "She's hurt bad." I looked at the concern look that was plastered on my brother's face, and in that moment, I felt even more angrier at myself. Tori's shoulder was badly wounded, and there was blood everywhere. Blake held onto her hand for comfort as I stood there, in shock. She was breathing hard and coughing out water, looking helplessly pale. Shane wrapped a towel around her bloody shoulder while Dustin tossed me the keys to her van as he carried her out. 


	2. Dreamin Past

'Dreamin Past'  
  
Dustin  
  
Could I be more of a lousy friend or what?! Here we are, at Ninja ops, as Cam and Sensei began aiding Tori in another room. I stood there, nibbling on my fingers, waiting anxiously for the results of her condition. Man, she wasn't looking too good, I thought, remembering the look on her face that resulted in the incident. I glance over at the others who were looking quite worried and scared as much as I am. "Look, it's not your fault." I heard Shane telling me as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "It was no one's."  
  
"No, dude." I started off, nodding my head from side to side. "If my attention wasn't so freakin' focused on those girls, Tori wouldn't be in the position she is now!"  
  
"Hey. The important thing is that she is safe and alive." Hunter exclaims as I look down and nodded. He was right. I shouldn't be wasting my time blaming myself, although I still hold myself responsible. It's just that, I've known Tori for years since we first attented Ninja School Academy together as little kids, along with Shane and it would kill me if I ever lose her completely. She became my best friend...my sister...and another member of my family.  
  
Long minutes passed by when suddenly Cam opened the door and closed it behind him. We all jumped up with question marks on our faces. He looked up and smiled. "It seems that Tori will be alright. She just needs to rest her shoulder." We all sighed in relief. "Thank God." Blake smiles in ease. "That's great!" Hunter cheers on happily. "Can we see her?" I asks with a huge grin.  
  
"Once she wakes up." Cam explains. "But I'll call you guys when she does. You all need to get some rest. You guys look like a bunch of wrecks."  
  
"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Blake says. "I'll stay here till she wakes up."  
  
"Yeah. I'm with ya." Me, Hunter, and Shane all nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Tori  
  
[Dreaming]  
  
7 years ago  
  
"What were you doing in there?" I asks as I saw a little blonde girl come out from Sensei's room after training. She turned around and gasps, slipping her hands behind her. "Nothing, Tori." She smiles innocently as I glared right at her suspiciously. "What are you hiding behind your back, sis?"  
  
"It's none of your business so stay out of it!" She snaps back at me.  
  
"Oh no." I laughed. "You see, I'm not gonna fall for your little tricks cuz this time you've been caught! So spill it, Trace!" I yelled back at her in rage as I grabbed her ninja suit and pulled her towards me.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She whined, trying to loosen up my grip. "Help! I hate you! I hate you ! I wish you weren't my sister!"  
  
"That's okay. It Doesn't matter. Like I even care. We're not exactly sisters in blood anways, although we do look alike in some ways. You just happen to be my only stepsister!" I sneered back at her. "You know the reason why my parents decided to adopt you is because they felt sorry for you! You're nothing but an evil bratty spoiled child who will do anything to make people's lives miserable, like with your stupid talks and threats about taking over earth with that father of yours you call family!"  
  
"Shut up!" She snaps back. "At least I still have my real father, who loves me!'  
  
"Your father is an evil man just like his own daughter! He left remember!"  
  
"No!!" She screamed. "I've been sneaking out of the house just to see him behind your backs!"  
  
I paused and looked at her wide-eyed. She continues with a smile,"Oh yeah! That's right, Tor! He's back! Back for me! And I've got what he wants that will help destroy all of you!"  
  
"Oh so you have stolen something huh?! You know that's not right!" I told her. "Taking something that is not rightfully yours isn't smart, especially from a nice guy like Sensei.  
  
"Oh and you think you know better?" She laughed at my face. "You're only 2 years older than me!"  
  
"What does that got to do with what we're talking about!?"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" She ran off.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"Noo...noo..." I cried in my sleep as my dream continues.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I entered the house as my mouth went drop open. My bags suddenly slipped through my hands as I gasps at the broken windows, and scattered furniture laying around. "Oh no..." I started to panick as I ran right upstairs yelling, "Mom! Dad! Where are you?! Oh my God, I thought...What am I gonna do?! Mom! Dad! Tracy?" I went into my little sister's room, and find it empty. "That little witch packed her bags!" I said to myself, once I find her closet and drawers emtpy.  
  
"Hello there, Tori." A deep voice that came from behind startled me. I quickly turned around, and there stood both my parents, unconscience. I looked up at Tracey and glared at her evil smirk. She waved. "Hey sister! Meet my dad!"  
  
I beamed at him in digust. "He looks like a disgrace to me!" I said coldly as I went to my parents, but then was zapped by an electric spark that separated me from them. "Ow! What did you do to my parents?!"  
  
"It's good your here!" Tracy exclaims. "It would be best if you see for yourself."  
  
Her weird looking father took out a lazor of some sort as he pointed it to both of my parents. "Say goodbye to mommy and daddy." He laughed evilly as I gasps and screamed. "NOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Shane  
  
2 hours went by, and Tori was still asleep I assumed. Man she must've gotten completely wiped out from those waves, I thought as the image came to my head. Good thing she's okay. I hope that girl wakes up soon, so that I can talk to her and tell her how sorry I am for not noticing that something was up sooner. Good thing I felt it. I knew something wasn't right when I couldn't see her in the waters from where I was standing. And then when I saw her surfboard floating along, I knew that she was in trouble.  
  
As we waited, for what seems to be forever, the 2 brothers were outside, getting some fresh air as me and Dustin stayed and played all sorts of card games. "So do you have a 7?" Dustin asks, as he held up one more card in his hand. "GoFish." I said, as Dustin sighs and picked up another card from the deck. "Darn!" He hissed. "So close." I laughed at him.  
  
"I see you two are still playing GoFish eh?" Blake says as he and Hunter enters the room with their ninja suits on. I smiled and nodded. "So she awake yet?" Hunter asks with his arms crossed. "Nah." I sighed as I lay my last 2 pairs down. "I win."  
  
"Ah man!" Dustin groans as he smacked the cards he had left on the table. "That was like the 3rd time!"  
  
"Maybe GoFish isn't your game!" Blake jokes as Dustin pursed his lips. "Dude, I own this game when I was a kid!" He replied as we all laughed at him. "What? I did."  
  
"Sure man. Sure." I chuckled as the goofball glares evilly at me.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Cam turns away from the computer and faces the 4 of us. "It's been hours, and you guys need to rest. I don't think she'll be waking up any sooner." We all sighed.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" A sudden shrill came from the other room as we all looked up. "NOOO! MOM! DAD! NOOOOOO!!!! GET AWAY!!!"  
  
"Oh my God..." I gasps. "It's Tori!" We all rushed to the other room as I shoved my way in first. And there was Tori, placed on a platform, screaming and grabbing the sheets underneath her. "NOOOO! STOP!" She cried again as I shook her. "Tori! Your dreaming! Wake up!" I said as the others tried to calm her down. "STOP!" She screamed as I took her by the hand to control her movement.  
  
"She's not waking up!" Blake shouts out as he placed his hand over her head. "Tori! Please!" He cried.  
  
"She's freaking out, man!" Hunter began to panick. "What do we do?!"  
  
"Here! Someone go outside and get me a bucket of water!" Cam ordered. "Now! Hurry!"  
  
"Okay okay. I'll get it." I volunteered as I hurried out the door to get some water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Hunter  
  
"NOO!" Tori continued to scream as her eyes remain shut. I stood behind my brother like a nervous wreck, as he comforts her. "Please be okay." I whispered to myself. "Please me okay. Come on, Tori. Wake up."  
  
"MOM!!! DAD!! PLEASE NOOO! DON'T HURT THEM!!" She cried even louder. "Tori! Come on!" Dustin yells out loud as he shooks her arm. "You're only dreaming!! Wake up, girl!!!"  
  
"Alright!" Shane swungs the door open and enters the room, holding a bucket of water. "Everyone move!" He quickly ran towards the platform bed, as he spilled a few drops of water on the floor. He then, puts the bucket over Tori and dumps all that water on her. Shane then, tossed the bucket into the air as Tori gasps and finally woke up. "Ahhh!" She shouts out as the blonde ran her fingers through her wet hair. "Oh my God..." Tori began breathing heavily as she stood up. "What happened?"  
  
"You were screaming and yelling in your sleep." Dustin exclaims. "And then we were trying to wake you up, but then you wouldn't." I include. She looked blank. "You must have some kind of nightmare huh?" Cam wonders as he damps the cast on her shoulder with a towel. Tori shook her head. "Yeah. I did." And then sighs. "Good thing it was only a dream."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're alright." Blake says in relief as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Yeah...you got us worried for awhile there." I nodded. "Especially when you got wiped out at the beach!"  
  
"Yeah man!" Dustin adds. "No surfing for you, young lady. Not until your shoulder gets better."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Tori asks with a chuckle. "I didn't get wiped out back there! Some chick pushed me off my board while I was surfing!" She groaned angrily.  
  
"What?" Shane questioned. "Who would want to do that?"  
  
"I don't know okay?! But that bimbo looked so familiar. It was like I know her! And ugh..." She paused. "I just can't remember..."  
  
"Maybe it was an accident." I shrugged.  
  
"Oh no. This was certainly no accident." Tori exclaims. "It was sure planned out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOTE: aiyte well tell me what you think. I am currently working on the 3rd chapter.soo yeah! 


	3. Like Blondes and Blondes

NOTE: Sorry for the lack of updates! With school in the way and everything, it's gonna take me awhile to actually work on it.so bare with me! But Chapter 3 is finally up, so check that out! Don't forget to send in your reviews and tell me what you think! Otherwise, enjoy! =]  
  
'Like Blondes and Blondes'  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Hours ago  
  
"Darn! Those power ranger geek friends of hers just had to come to the rescue!" I said to myself once I saw the red wind and navy thunder ranger help her swim to shore. I hid behind a huge rock and suddenly disappeared from the scene to return to my father's ship. Once i got there, I entered his throne room, and there stood my cousins, driving their uncle crazy as usual. "Hey there, girlfriend!" Marah greeted happily once she saw me walked in. I stared at her weirdly and forced a smile. She was the perkiest one out of the 2, which annoys the crap out of me. Then there's the pinkhead, Kapri. She was alright. Just a bit...I don't know. Weird.  
  
"Laura! My daughter!" My father smiles as he got up from his throne and gave me a huge hug. I smiled warmly as drops of water came dripping out of my wet hair. "Good job! You nearly killed that blue wind ranger! Excellent work!" He said proudly. "I guess that chip of yours came in pretty handy." I held onto the chip behind me as I grinned evilly. After years of boarding school in space with my cousins, I was able to use the blue chip to control the waters, and create massive waves. The chip was a small circular object with a dolphin symbol on the middle. I once stole it from a great ninja mentor of mine years ago, and never gave it back till I learned about its powers. Then I realized it belonged to the one who was given the blue wind morpher, which provides twice the power it has alone. But now that I have full possession over it...the rangers have no chance against me, and soon...Earth will be all ours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Blake  
  
Moments later...Shane, Dustin, and my brother left Ninja ops on their own as I decided to stay with Tori for a little longer. She insisted that I tag along with the others, but I couldn't resist. I didn't want to leave her alone after what happened. She scared the living crap out of me, and I wouldn't know what to do if anything bad happened to her. I became so drawn and close to Tori that it would kill me if I ever see her hurt. But then again, she's a power ranger...and there's always that risk. "Blake..." She called out to me as I went blank for a second. "Hello there..."  
  
"Huh?" I looked up and shook my head. She smiles. "Sorry."  
  
"Look...you shouldn't be here." Tori says, getting off from the table as she walks up to me. "Just go. I'll be fine."  
  
"What? Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asks jokingly.  
  
"No...! Fine. I'll go." Tori says, as she tries to make a run for it. I quickly got up from my chair, grabbed her arm and glared at her before she even made it out. "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere until your shoulder heals." I exclaim. She sighs. "Man! So what if my shoulder is jammed up? Big deal! I still have my other one!"  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna let you risk yourself getting hurt again." I said with my arms crossed.  
  
"Blake, I'm a trained ninja and a power ranger. I can take care of myself." She said with her hands on her hips. I sighed. "Look, I can't let you go anywhere. I would if I could, but I was given orders from Sensei. He said you need your rest. Now just lay back and wait for a few more hours."  
  
Tori groans. "Ugh! This is so not fair!" She sat back down as I took a chair and sat right next to her. I smiled at her as she beamed right at me with her arms crossed. "What?!" She asked in annoyance. I looked down and smiled at her. "You know..." I trailed off for a second. "I never gotten the chance to tell you this before, but you sure do look good wet." Tori rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Oh shut up!" She smirks as she threw a wet towel at me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Hunter  
  
At the skatepark, me and Dustin decided to try some skateboarding with Shane just for the heck of it. The last time I was on the thing was when I went down from up the ramp and suddenly slipped off the board and fell on my ass. Boy, was that embarassing! I wanted to try again, and hopefully not re-live that moment.  
  
Meanwhile, me and Shane watched from the side as Dustin went gliding on a skateboard and suprisingly stood on the board much longer than I did. He used his feet for more speed, and when he was going for the grind, he lost grib of the board, and end up slipping from the rail. Shane gasps and then burst out laughing as Dustin quickly picked himself off and smile to play it off. "I'm okay!" He yelled out as he went to get his skateboard. "Ha! Good job, man!" Shane blurts out. I smiled. "Dude, this isn't easy as it looks."  
  
"Yeah..." Shane said so proudly. "It takes mad skills to get on that thing. But you know, since I can actually ride on that thing--"  
  
"Okay now." I roll my eyes before he even rubs it on my face as Dustin came running towards us.  
  
"You know..." Dustin trailed off as he unbuckles his helmet. "I could've gotten that." He said, as I saw Shane trying so hard not to laugh. Dustin looks over at him and glares. "You know...we'll get you back for this."  
  
"Yeah, on a dirt bike!" I smiled.  
  
"Pshh..." Shane chuckles. "It doesn't look that hard."  
  
"We'll just see." I added as I put on the helmet that Dustin handed to me. "You can do it!" He said. "Show him!"  
  
"This I gotta see." I heard Shane mention as he crosses his arms and smirks.  
  
Once I had my pads on, I picked up the skateboard and went walking up the ramp. I tilted the board slightly off the ledge, as I put it down with my foot and began gliding down. I began kicking for more speed as I used Shane's technique in staying on the thing. I nearly lost my balance when suddenly a blonde girl with her back in front of me was in my way. Oh no, I thought as I jumped off the thing and slipped. "Watch out!" I yelled as she turned around in suprised. "Awwh!" She screams as I fell right on top of her.  
  
"Ouch!" I heard Shane shout out as he and Dustin came running towards me. I immediately picked myself up, and lend a hand to her. "I am so sorry!" I quickly apologized as soon as I helped her rise on her feet. "What are you doing walking through a skatepark anyway? You know you could get hurt." I exclaim as she dusts dirt and leaves off her.  
  
"Sorry." She says so innocently in regret. "I wasn't paying attention."  
  
I pursed my lips. She looks kinda cute, I thought. And alot like Tori. Ewww, no. Just much younger and prettier. No offense to my ranger friend. I should go easy on her. "It's cool. But next time watch out." She nodded. "I'm Hunter." I said as I extended my hand out for a shake. She looked down at my hand and smiled. "Laur--" She pauses. "Tracy." I smiled as we shook hands. "Well it's nice to meet you, Tracy."  
  
"Dude are you alright?!" Suddenly Dustin asks from behind as I turned around and chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, man. Dont worry about it. It was an accident." I said. Dustin and Shane stares suspiciously at the blonde girl that I just met. "Dang dude, doesn't she look alot like Tori?" I heard Shane muttered silently in Dustin's ear. "Yeah, but alot hotter." Dustin whispers back. I rolled my eyes. "Guys, this is Tracy. Tracy, these are my friends Shane and Dustin." I introduced them.  
  
"Hey." She smiles as they smiled back.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Shane replies with a nod.  
  
"Yup. Me too." Dustin adds.  
  
There was a sudden awkward of silence. "Hmm...so Dustin!" Shane calls out to break it up. "Let's uhh work on the grind." He says, as the two left me and Tracy alone. I looked at her and smile. "So, want to get something to drink and maybe get acquainted a little better?" I asks. She raises her eyebrows to think and then nods with a grin. "Sure. I'd like that."  
  
"Cool." And we walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Tori  
  
It's been hours, and I wanted so badly to go off on my own to Storm Chargers and maybe go shopping for a new surfboard. I was bored out of mind. Not that Blake was boring me, but he fell asleep while I sat there doing nothing as the medicine kicks in and heals my shoulder, which in fact, was working. When Sensei finally gave me the OK, I immediately rushed out of ninja ops and headed to the skatepark to find the others. Then I realized I totally forgot about Blake. I shrugged my shoulders, thinking that he'll be asleep for awhile, and wouldn't notice that I was gone, till of course, he wakes up.  
  
Once I arrived at the skatepark, I see no sign of the other guys. Hmm...I thought. They are probably at Storm Chargers. On my way over there, I was stopped by Dill. He was an OK kinda guy, and very attractive looking. We could've had something, but then I didn't make it work cuz I didn't want it to. "Hey!" He began running towards me as I turned around. I sighed deeply and forced a smile. "Dill. What's up?" I asks. "Well, uhh I saw what happened at the beach today, and I wanted to know if you're okay." He replies.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm fine." I said in annoyance. He nods. "So, want to get something to drink?" Dill asks. "Nah." I answered. "I'm looking for Dustin, Hunter, and Shane. Have you seen them?"  
  
"Yeah! They went off to Storm Chargers I think."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Catch ya later!" I waved off in a rush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Hunter  
  
After walking around the park for awhile with Tracy, we passed by Storm Chargers and introduced her to my boss Kelly. Then, I took her to a cafe just across the street as the other guys went to work. So far, I find Tracy very attractive. Not only is she good looking, but athletic as well. Very outgoing and smart. She and Tori had similar qualites. Those two are so much alike, that it makes me think they are related somehow.  
  
Well, as we took a seat outside the cafe and ordered, I began to start another conversation.  
  
"So, how long have you been surfing?" I asked, as soon as the waiter came back with our drinks. She brushed her blonde hair away from her face and smiled as she picked up the glass of lemonade. "Since I was like 7." She replies.  
  
"That's cool!" I exclaim. "You know, I should introduce you to my friend Tori one day. She loves surfing and is so awesome at it!"  
  
Tracy coughed on her drink. "Excuse me." She clears out her throat as I looked at her weirdly and handed her a napkin. "You alright?" I asks as she uses her hand to soothe out her neck. She smiles. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just choked on the lemonade." I nodded. "So..." She starts off. "Who's this Tori?"  
  
"Oh. Just a good friend of mine." I smiled.  
  
"Hmmm...you like her?" She smirks.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"I mean like her like her. As in more than a friend?" Tracy corrects herself as I looked up at her in suprised. "You kidding?! Tori?! Hah! No wayy!" I shuddered.  
  
Tracy chuckles. "Why not?"  
  
"I just don't see her that way." I replied. "Tori is more like a friend. Not a girlfriend. And plus, my brother has a huge crush on her, so why bother?"  
  
"Ohh...so if your brother wasn't into her, then would you see her as more than a friend?" She asks. I can't believe she's asking me all these questions, I thought. It was so random. I mean, Tori?! Yeah she's fine, but no way! Tori would always make fun of me for whatever reason, and I tend to make fun of her too about my brother of course. We're just friends! "Sorry." Tracy suddenly began to apologize. "I was just kidding."  
  
I smiled. "It's cool. So what about you?" I asks. "Got an eye for anyone or maybe a boyfriend?"  
  
"Nah." Tracy nods her head in dismay. "Just maybe you." She winked.  
  
I looked away in pleased embarassment and grinned. "Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Blake  
  
After I woke up from a few hours of good sleep, I find Tori no where in sight at Ninja ops. I asked Cam and Sensei in the other room, and they told me that she was probably at Storm Chargers with the others. I groaned, as I headed out. I can't believe she would walk out on me like this, I thought. Tori could've at least waken me up or something! Unless, she wants to get rid of me that badly, which is sad.  
  
Once I arrived at Storm Chargers, Shane and Dustin were hard at work, transferring and opening up boxes near the counter. I looked around for Tori, but she wasn't there. "Great you're here!" I heard Kelly saying from behind as she handed me 3 boxes stacked on top of one another. "Open up these boxes and separate the parts." She ordered.  
  
"But But--"  
  
"No buts! Now get to work!" She snaps at me, as I jerked back and turned around. Geez..., I thought as I walked up towards Shane and Dustin. "Hey, man have you guys seen Tori?" I asks, as I began opening up the boxes with the guys.  
  
"Oh yeah, um...she's around this area somewhere." Dustin replies. "Shopping I think. Or with Hunter, meeting some Tracy chick."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Tracy? Who's she?"  
  
"A girl that your brother was hitting on today at the skatepark." Shane stated jokingly.  
  
"Oh." I chuckled. "She hot?" I asks all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Dustin answers quickly. "Very hot!"  
  
"You should meet her." Shane adds. "Maybe you'll totally forget about Tori."  
  
I glared at him. "Your kidding right?"  
  
"Hah! I'm just messin!" He laughs. "But she is hot."  
  
"So where are all the other boxes?" I asks, as soon as I finished loading up the three.  
  
"Dang! Done already?!" Shane blurts out.  
  
"They're all outside." Dustin responds as I began flattening out the boxes and tossing them in the recycling bin. I was going so quickly that I wanted to go outside, and maybe spot Tori from there. I just needed to make sure that she was okay.  
  
Once I was outside, I saw Hunter with what seems to look like Tori sitting at a table, in front of the cafe across the street. I turned around to see if any of the guys or Kelly were watching before I began walking there, and when they were unaware, I began crossing the street. As soon as I reached the sidewalk, Hunter looks up at me and smiles. "Here's my brother now!" He says as the blonde girl turns around. I stopped and smiled. Okay it's not Tori, I thought as I stood between the two. "Hey, bro sit down." Hunter insisted as I just nod my head. "Nah man, it's cool. I thought at first you were my friend Tori." I said to the blonde.  
  
"Oh." She chuckles. "Well I'm getting that alot from your brother. I'm Tracy." She says.  
  
"Blake." I introduce myself as I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. So have you seen Tori?" I turned to my brother.  
  
"Oh. Um...no, man." He replies. "I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Great." I scratched my head with a sigh. "Alright, well I'm going back to work. Catch you guys later."  
  
"Later." Tracy smiles as she waved at me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Lother's Ship  
  
"Excellent work my child." Lother says, looking at his navigator. "Let the crimson thunder ranger fall into your hands."  
  
"What's happening, uncle?!" Marah squeals as she enters his throne room. "I want to see!"  
  
"Yeah me too!" Kapri says excitedly from behind.  
  
Lother nods his head and sighs. "Don't you two have anything better to do?!" He asks in annoyance. Marah and Kapri looked at each other for a second and then faced him. "No!" They answered at the same time. "We just want to see how our cousin is doing."  
  
"Well she is doing fine!" He answers. "Now leave!"  
  
"Can we see?" Marah begged.  
  
"Yeah...pretty please..." Kapri asks with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ughh!" Lother groans as he shook his head. "Fine! But just for a second!" He says as he hands Marah the navigator first. She looks through it and gasps. "Awww!!! How cute?!"  
  
"What?! Let me see!" Kapri grabs the navigator from her and looks. "Eww! You call that cute?!"  
  
Marah grabs it back. "I wasn't finished!"  
  
"Well now you are!" The pinkhead hissed.  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"Aiyah! Silence!" Lother demanded as he snatches the navigator back. "Now both of you...OUT!" He yells. "I am tired of all this racket! It's giving me a headache!"  
  
"But Uncle--"  
  
"NO! I don't want to hear anymore! Now get out!" He says angrily as the two hurried along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Hunter  
  
As soon as Blake left the table, I watched Tracy smiling continuously at his direction and sighed once he went back inside Storm Chargers, and can no longer be seen from where we were sitting. I smiled as she finally looked up at me. "What?" She asks with a smile as she took a sip of her lemonade. I then noticed her cheeks now matched the color of her lips. "Uh huh..." I smirk. "Don't be acting as if I don't know what you're thinking."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She chuckles as she flashed me a serious subtle look that was so blatantly fake.  
  
"I see the way you looked at my brother." I stated with a wink. "And you're totally blushing right now."  
  
"Are you serious?! I am not!" Tracy gasps exaggerately as she placed her hands on her cheeks.  
  
"See see!" I pointed out.  
  
"Oh come on. Stop." She pleaded seriously.  
  
I smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just messin' with ya."  
  
I looked over across the street, and unexpectedly, spotted Tori, walking towards Storm Chargers, carrying a new surfboard to her side. I took a quick sip of my drink, and nudge Tracy shoulders. "Hey! There's Tori right now!" I pointed out as Tracy looked over and gasps. "Oh no." She mumbled as I stared at her weirdly. "What's wrong?" I asked. Tracy went blank for a second as I raised my hand in front of her. "Hello..." I chuckled. "Yo, you there?" She shook her head and looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"Tori. Don't you want to meet her?" I asks.  
  
Tracy stared at me for a moment and then looked over at her watch. "Oh gee! Look at the time. I got to go." She quickly rises up from the chair.  
  
"Wait. Don't go. This will take just a minute." I said as I began shouting out to Tori.  
  
"Hunter, look this is not a good time." Tracy stated in a rush. Once Tori saw me waving at her across the street, she placed the surfboard against the wall next to the entrance door to Storm Chargers, and began walking towards our direction. "Hey!" Tori greeted me with a smile as soon as she reached the sidewalk. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just having some drinks with a new friend." I replied cheerfully. "I want you to meet her."  
  
"Okay." She nods as she looks around the table. "So...uhh where is this friend?" Tori asks.  
  
"Oh. Right here." I stepped aside and turned around. "What the...? Tracy? Hello?" I called out once she was no longer standing behind me. "Shoot, where'd she go?"  
  
"Hmm...maybe she is blown away with my presense." Tori stated jokingly.  
  
"I am serious! She was just standing right here a second ago!" I retorted. "But then again I guess she had to go because she was in a hurry to leave."  
  
"It's okay, Hunter. Maybe some other time." She replies.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded. "I guess so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Whew* That was close. If that Tori witch sees me, she'd immediately recogized me as the blonde surfer chick that kicked her off the board. She definitely deserved it, and I don't feel sorry about what I did...not even one bit! But it's not over yet! Once that crimson thunder ranger falls into my spell...I'll be able to use him to destroy them all!!! But this is the only beginning. I'll make you proud, Dad. I swear I will. Just sit back and watch how the dynamic relationship between 2 rangers will crumble...and friendships will soon be over. And before you know it...it would be the end of power rangers for good...and Earth will soon be yours forever!!!  
  
NOTE: Send in your reviews and tell me what you think! Expect the story to build up in chapters 4 or 5 when Tori and Tracy finally meet.and when the "blue wind ranger" reveals her true feelings towards the navy thunder ranger! So stay tune for more! Later! 


End file.
